We Shadows
by the-despair-twins
Summary: Ever seen another dimension? Well get up for another adventure cause the new puck is entering town! On HOLD.
1. OC Info

**Thea: Yosha Minna-san~ This is another Oc story I got from a book I was reading in the library! Anyway, this is just the form, this is all about brownies. They are creatures who are trained to be... I won't explain because it gets really boring if I did, now we wouldn't want that now would we? Anyway if your interested please give me the following information I need for the Ocs. **

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

World/Dimension: (Shadow Dimension or Human World)

Race: (Choices are: Faerie Princess, Glamour Gloms, Brownie, Human, Puck, Royal Family, Witch, Mage, Element Wilder, Faerie Queen, Demon Galore, Weapon Weilder, Or any other)

For Element Wilders:

Element Controlled:

Guardian Beast:

For Weapon Weilders:

Weapon:

Guardian Pet:

Past:

Relationship with other Ocs: (Friends, Enemies, depends on which you like)

Abilities: (Not included for Humans)

Guardian Animal: (Not for Humans)

Crush:

Other Information:

**Thea: Well, that's the form for now~ I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Deshii~ ;)**


	2. Unknown Dimension

**Chapter 1: Unknown Dimension**

A girl with waist length brown hair tied in a ponytail yawned. It was another day, she stood up to wear her usual attire. She grabbed a black and white stripped sweater, a grey hoodie, black pants and black and pink sneakers and put them on. She walked out and started running for her daily walk.

As she ran, she passed by a cave. She was curious enough to get in. As she entered a fire ball almost hit her, but she dodged it.

"Who's there?" A voice asked. But Mikomi Yamiki,the girl who almost got hit, ignored the voice and went deeper into the cave. Mikomi stared at a gun, stuck in a stone, she touched it and for some strange reason, she multiplied.

"Miko-san, have nothing to fear, it all part of the choosing." Her talking white furret friend said.

"Choosing for what?" Mikomi asked.

"A choosing for which one of your infinite possible lives is capable to be the new puck of Faerie." Said a girl with long wavy black hair either ties her hair with a red ribbon and has brown eyes wearing a white shirt covered with a red jacket and navy blue pants and white shoes.

"And who might you be?" Mikomi's alternate versions all said in unison as they pointed at the girl.

"Pardon me, my name is Haruka Azumi, I stay on this cave and this is the weapon of the puck, pull the trigger if you can." Haruka said and smiled. Mikomi rolled her eyes and stared at the weapon.

"Sorry but katana is my thing." Mikomi said. Haruka frowned.

"But the queen is-" Haruka tried to protest but Mikomi stopped her.

"Hey, I'm a weapon wielder and this has nothing to do with my life." Mikomi said until one of her strange alternate versions stepped forward and tried to pull the trigger, it moved a bit but then the other Mikomi failed.

"You're strong.." Haruka complimented but Mikomi was already gone. Haruka sighed since the queen will still have to wait a little longer.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Hikari-san, when will the Shadow Dimension be mine?" Said a girl a girl with long brown curly hair with blond highlights, sky blue eyes, and a fair skin tone with blonde hair and black eyes and pale skin.

"Er... Ver-" Hikari Gouenji, a girl with blonde hair and black eyes and pale skin, tried to answer but Vera Hikari stopped her.

"It's Hikari, please don't call me Vera.." Vera Hikari said.

"But Hikari-san.. I'm just getting confused cause we have the same name.. Maybe we should call each other by surnames?" Gouenji Hikari said.

"Guess so... anyway where's the cave that can make the shadow dimension mine?" Vera Hikari said.

"You really want the Shadow dimension?" Gouenji Hikari said.

"No, I just heard that if you own it, you can visit the human world and you know..." Hikari V. said and blushed and Hikari G. giggled. The dragon and rabbit were just following their masters until they sensed a weary feeling.

"Vera-san! I sense a huge storm coming!" The rabbit said in its voice. Vera looked at it quite surprised.

"But... I don't sense anything.." Hikari V. said.

"It's true.. I sense it too plus animals is more negociated with nature than us so let's go and hide over there." Hikari G. said and pointed at the cave. They passed the cave and almost got hit by ice spears.

"WHAT THE-?" Hikari V. said as she dodged.

"Chill, Haruka-chan, it's just me and Hikari V." Hikari G. said.

"Oh is she here to try to be the new puck?" Haruka asked and Hikari G. nodded.

Vera took a step closer to the fun and then she multiplied.

"W-woah?" Vera said as she started shaking and then KABOOM! There was a million Veras. Vera took a look at one of her alternate versions tried to pull it again but failed. They all frowned and hope that the new puck will arrive soon.

_**Meanwhile...**_

A girl with black and red messy hair was sleeping under a rock, she wasn't a full princess so she wasn't give the 'special' treatment just yet.

Anyway, she has a few friends that already got that treatment but some of them are not really doing good, but some are also helping her finish her goal. The clock ringed, she woken up to see her friend, a girl with sliver hair till back with black hairband and snow white eyes. She was wearing a long light blue coat with long sleeves with orange spripes at each end and white short shorts and blue shoes.

"Ichiyaki-san, you're late for training. Your clock has been set to the wrong time." Mimiru said and greeted her friend. Jaybird's eyes widen in shock.

**Ichiyaki's P.O.V.**

_'Gah! Oh no! Mushroom will give it to me this time! I wonder how Mimiru and I became friends again, anyway I need to get my hair fixed!' _ I thought as my eyes widen after I heard what Mimiru said.

"Gaahh! I got to get my self ready!" I said as I rushed to the nearest river and cleaned myself, got a bunch of clothes and combed my hair, I got her glasses and placed them on. I grabbed her weaponry and run to her training site.

"Thanks for reminding me Mimi-chan! I'll make it up to you next time!" I said as I ran off. Mimiru blinked, Ichiyaki got ready in less than 2 minutes. A few minutes later, it began to rain.

Great! Just my luck! Now I'm all wet! They used to say that it wouldn't rain so much, they said that if it DID rain, the drops would be light and it would taste like strawberries and would be very sweet. Of course, they wouldn't be telling that to me.

The rain drops wasn't light, it wasn't sweet, and it didn't taste like strawberries. But I couldn't help it I love the rain.

Man, it began to rain harder and now there's lightning. As I reached my training ground, I saw a fearie princess asleep and she says such encouraging things.

"Go Sika, Go!" A girl with blue hair said. That was my best friend Hannah. She was a full princess. Sika was my real name, I think it was ugly but Mushroom says that he likes that name. Since I didn't like my real name, I decided to name myself Ichiyaki, Ichiyaki Yuuki! I had a brother, his name was Tachimukai. He was a knight in the castle, but I heard that there was a crisis.

I saw my training grounds and saw Mushroom holding the same box of cereals as he always used too. I feel scared as I got there but hey, whats the worst that could happen?

"You are late!" I heard Mushroom scream at my ears the moment I got out of the bushes.

"S-sorry Mushroom! I over slept!" I tried to reason with him.

"Over slept? You want to be like those other lazy fearies?" Mushroom told me.

_'Excuses.. Excuses!' _I thought.

"I don't think they can help it Mushroom.." I told him. It began to rain even harder and the drops were heavy like a bucket of water!

Mushroom and I kept quiet and ignored each other for the rest of the moment.

**Normal P.O.V.**

_**Meanwhile... **_

A girl with black wavy waist length hair. Her eyes are colored and wears black nailpoish. She has a pale complexion and is tall. She was known as Amaterasu Shizuka. The Demon Queen, beside her was a large snake. This was her guardian animal.

She has been enemies with the fearies ever since she became the demon queen. Right now, she held the fearie queen as captive and as a prisoner in the tower.

"Ssshh... Hoji... dinner time is soon." Shizuka murmured in the ears of her snake. Shizuka waved her hand and a dead body was brought to her. Her snake Hoji immediately attacked it and swallowed the body whole.

Shizuka has a royal subject, Akari Akimoto. Akari had hip length dark brown hair, with a strip of blue hair on the left had brown eyes, and an innocent expression. In the eyes of a mortal you couldn't see that she was a witch.

She has been the demon queen's royal subject ever since she became a witch. She has also been the queen's student in learning dark magic.

"My queen, your subjects are here and loyal King Afuro has been expecting you in his room." Akari said as she bowed in front of Shizuka.

"Arrigatou Akari-san. Tell him I'll be right over." Shizuka said as she closed her eyes.

"Hai!" Akari said and went out of the throne room. As she was out she took a picture from her pocket and sighed. She wished they'll see each other again soon.

_**At the outside world...**_

A girl with waist length blond hair tied in an orange ribbon, orange eyes, and has slightly pale skin was illustrating how her friends played soccer. She was focusing on a certain boy.

"Minna-san! Break time!" Kobayashi Mitsuko shouted.

"HAI!" The players shouted. Mitsuko started to give them water jugs and some sushi and onigiri.

"Arrigatou Mitsuko-san!" Endou told Mitsuko, she replied by a smile. Kogure and Nagumo looked at each other and nodded. Fubuki kept close watch on Fuusuke. For no absolute reason.

Nagumo rubbed his palms together and snapped. Mitsuko hearing this turned around and...

"Boo!" Nagumo and Kogure shouted as they were wearing their spookify masks. Mitsuko screamed and gave the two the slap of their life!

"Ow!" The two said as they rubbed their redening cheeks. Haruna, Fuyuka, and Mitsuko surrounded them and glared.

"COMBO NO BAKA!" The three girls shouted and went back to their business.

Suddenly, there was a huge amount of light coming out of the club house room. The soccer players and managers went closer. Mitsuko turned the door knob and opened the door and suddenly, they saw a creature with fairy's wings, blond long hair and a crown on her forehead and rather revealing clothes.

She opened her eyes and stared in wide eyes and shocked in the humans around the room and screamed.

"T-this is an Unknown Dimension!" She said and then she got hit in the neck. And then fainted.

Kidou raised an eyebrow seems that the creature was rether familiar to him..

_**To be continued...**_

**Thea: DONE! Finally~ This is chapter 1! Other Ocs will appear in the next chapter. It's actually hard to think of how to get your Oc introduced so please give me ideas on how tomake your Ocs appear! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! No flames please... **


	3. Friendship Reunion! For better or worse?

**Thea: Woah, it's almost been 8 months since I last updated... That's what I get for writer's block [=.=''] and Facebook addiction... [-~-''] So sorry I haven't pdate so long! Please forgive, anyway, I gotta stop whinin' and start this chapter! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: NaijiriTwinsAnimaniacs021 does not own Inazuma Eleven and Other Ocs have their rightful owners.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 2: Friendship Reunion! For better or for worse?**

"I-I do-don't b-belong h-here..." The Queen, a blond haired figure stated as she dropped to the ground unconscious. The whole club room gasped. Everyone was too scared to toouch her as they saw the violet clored chains enveloping her.

"S-she needs help.." Haruna stated even if she know in her self that she's scared.

"Haruna, you don't need to force yourslef." Kidou stated as he looked at his sister and went closer to the figure. He touched the chains as it suddenly became a snake and threw him against the wall.

A girl who uses a japanese ponytail with one bang on each side of her head, has long white hair, and her eyes color were left eye green and right eye red, stared while shaking, knowing whose magic exactly was that.

"A-amaterasu-san..." Bunya, Momoko stated as she stared at the chains. Being from the Sahdow Dimension, she only transferred to the human world because of the fall of Castellia, their kingdom as the cause of Amaterasu Shizuka.

"You know about this, Momoko-chan?" MIdorikawa Mai, a girl with black hair tied into a pony tail, with four thick strands of her hair falling over her forehead and hasskin stated in shock as she felt the magic power around the snakes.

Momoko took a step forward as she placed her hands over the fainted body. Her hands started glowing as a blue barrier both covered her and the body.

"Kyu no sore wa, koko wi ra no kana, shoi ja, moto kimario!" She shouted as her magic tried to remove the chains.

"I knew it... It won't work..." Momoko said as she looked over to Mai and they both nodded.

"I'm sorry.. we lied about Tachimukai disappearingunexpectedly." Momoko said as her eyes were closed tightly and has a serious look on her face.

"W-what do you mean?" Ryuuji said as he stared at his sister and Momoko as they stood beside each other.

"T-the night when Tachimukai-kun was missing.. I saw it too.." Fuyuppe stated as she gripped her hand tightly near her chest.

"Tell us what happened." Coach Hibiki stated as they all nodded.

"Hai, the night tha Yuuki-san was missing..." Mai stated as she started off.

"Was the night the kingdom started looking for knights in the human world." Momoko added.

"But why is it Tachimukai? If you need a fighter, there's Kidou." Fudou stated as Kidou's vein popped from his forehead.

"There's probably a good reason, right, Ono-san?" Mitsuko stated as she looked at Fuyuppe and grinned.

"S-seems like you found out... I am the gatekeeper of the Shadow Dimension. I am able to sense great fates for each of you... The reason Yuuki-san was chosen because another girl in the said dimension, has lived only to protect the world. So if you want to save him and some few others. We better leave soon." Fuyuka stated as her clothing changed into a purple lolita dress fashionably designed for the gatekeepers.

"W-what do you mean a few others?" Kogure stated, he has never been more serious in his life.

"Would you be interested where Fubuki and Atsuya is?" Mai smiled as she said those words. Everyone who is human had their eyes widened, as those who came from the Shadow Dimension just smirked.

Fuyuka made her crystal necklace appear, she held the staff in her hand and pointed it to the direction of the Queen.

"Hirake, dishounjini no tobira!" Fuyuka yelled as the gate of the Shadow dimension opened revealing a place where it was raining, a talking mushroom and a girl was training.

"Ikimashou?" MAi stated as she grabbed both Hiroto's and Ryuuji's hand and dragged them inside. The others followed as Fuyuka used her magic to lift the queen and take her with them.

**In the Shadow Dimension...**

Ichiyaki kept trying to make the magical chain that Mushroom kept saying, but there was just no luck.

"Is that how hell weak you are? How are you gonna become a full princess like Hannah?" Mushroom shouted as he had a leaf rolled up to a cone, where he kept screaming his complaints.

"W-what? H-hell weak.." Ichiyaki felt like she was up to tears but she erased them.

"I can do this!" Ichiyaki stated as she felt nature's presence around her, absorbing na mana of the living things arround her. She formed a ball and threw it to the sky as it transformed becoming a rainbow colored chain suddenly grabbing a person.

"Oops!" She stated as she run up to the figure that has been caught by her chain and Mushroom just followed behind her.

"Gomen." She stated at a rather familiar looking black haired girl. She took a closer look until she was face to face with the black haired girl as it opened it's eyes. Mai's eyes widened, what was she doing in front of this girl.

"Itai.. No... It'sok.. I'm alright.." Mai stated as she looked over at her eyes, wait she know those eyes, those eyes belong to..

"Onee-chan! Daijobu?" Mai's thinking was suddenly interrupted as two male figures came upto her.

"I'm alright, Ryuuji-nee, Hiroto-kun." Mai said as she stood up.

"Hare? Mai-san?" Ichiyaki stated as she looked at Mai's figure.

"Nice to see you again, Saki." Mai stated as she smiled and Hiroto and Ryuuji were left behind her clueless.

"Hora? Isn't that the not yet completed princess?" Miryoku, a healthy, brown hair that resembles Sakuma's but more spikier, light pale-ish skin, black eyes and a black eye-patch on her right Eye stated as she smiled coming from the west, as her magic allowed wind to carry her.

"Miryoku-san!" Ichiyaki stated and smiled. Her old friends, who left for training where coming back.

"Yo, Saki-san~" Momoko stated with a wink. As a whole group of humans followed from behind and Ichiyaki stared at the great scene happening in her life.

"Seems like the gang's all back together?" Hannah and Mimiru stated as they came to be with Ichiyaki.

"Hannah!" Domon and Aki stated as they saw their cchildhood friend and Hannah smiled.

"Does that mean... Ichinose's here too?" Endou stated with a smile and the residents of the Shadow Dimension nodded.

"So, are we up to save our friends?" Mai asked as she raised up her hand and had a grin on her face.

"Hai!" Everyone stated as everyone around her raised their hands and smiled knowing full well, that they have the same goal in mind.

**Meanwhile, in the demon's lair...**

The residents of both Shadow and Earth dimension that has been rejoicing, are regardless that their every step was being watched by the King of Demons. He may look like an angel, he has the wings of an angel... but King Afuro, was a fallen one.

"Reporting, Shizuka Amaterasu. My lord, why is it you called for me?" SHizuka stated as her guardian, Hoji, was near her.

"Well, well, my dear... it seems like the fearies, mages, and some of your fellow witches seeked help from the Earth dimension." Afuro stated as Shizuka's eyes widened.

"I need you to call the demon galore, to help us get rid of those retched little rats." Afuro stated as he walked up to her and carressed her cheeks with his long finger nails.

"Yokai, senchou." Shizuka said as she automatically sent a message to a girl who's appearance was t hick black hair until below her shoulders with a small strand is braided and a bell is attached to it. She has very pale skin and big electric blue eyes. She is tall and has long dark eyelashes, framing her eye.

"I got it, our dear Queen." Hayashi Kumiko stated as she looked over Miyuki, another demon galore that lives with her.

"Miyu-san, let's go. The queen has a job for us." Miyuki woke up as she heard Kumiko's voice and they went off to go the lair.

"Reporting in, Hayashi Kumiko and Miyuki, The Demon Galore Race is at your service." Kumiko and Miyuki said in unison.

"Well, took you long enough.. We need your power to create more of the Neuroi.. it seems they have more reinforcements... We need to wipe them out." Afuro stated as the Demon Queen, Shizuka stayed beside him.

"Yokai! Do with us as you want." Miyuki stated as Afuro sucked in their power to create more Neuroi. The machine started creating Neuroi's as both Miyuki and Kumiko was regardless of theirpain. And with a final wave of Afuro's hand, a clan of Neuroi has appeared before him.

"Neuroi Clan, reporting in." The clan of Neuroi stated as they were in front of their creator.

"Head after, the retched brats in the Puck Training Area, and then head for the Royal Army." Afuro ordered as he grinned mischeviously. Shizuka froze, even knowing that the Royal Army was their enemy, she doesn't want one person to get hurt.

As Afuro was busy giving the details, Shizuka sought help as she disguised her magic power to a fearie's and seek help from an Element Wilder.

"Yokai, dear villager." A girl with golden blonde hair always tied in a high ponytail, sapphire blue eyes, and fair skin stated as she smiled and headed for the Royal Army.

**Meanwhile with the Royal Army...**

The knights of the army were sparring against one another to train themselves for the crisis. As Shigure Koyuki, the element wilder that has been informed by the 'villager', reached the Royal Army and allowed her presence to be known by causing a lightning to struck in between the fields.

"Ohayo minna-san." She stated as she landed on the ground.

"What are you doing here, Koyuki?" A teal blue haired boy stated as he looked over the girl cluelessly.

"I thought element wilders weren't allowed to enter or communicate with the army?" Tachimukai stated as he and some other knights took their battle stance.

"Jutto ne, Edgar-kun, Yuuki-kun. I was informed by a villager that they saw Neuroi attacking people living near the army." Koyuki stated as she twirled and has a neko face.

"What?" Edgar and some other knights were shocked to hear that the Neuroi, the clan they thought they have won against was once again gonna attack. Koyuki then went off as she sense another great magic power.

"Stad forward, men, we will protect the kingdom!" Edgar stated as the other knights around him formed their formation and nodded.

"Yokai!" The knights stated as they start to march to face on the Neuroi clan as one men prayed for the safety of his sister.

_'Ichiyaki... please be safe...'_ Tachimukai thought as he started off with the other knights.

_**To be continued...**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Thea: There~ Thanks for reading and please review? OwO :3**


End file.
